


Astral Experiences

by Lgbarnecraft



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Contains spoilers for Hidden Truths, Does Moro count as an OC if he has no characterization in game?, Existentialism, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I am committed to giving the best fish/bird/dragon the love she deserves, Jakob being an asshole, Lilith and Corrin as androids, Nobody can explain the Astral Plane, Will add relationships as they come in, Will use AUs, nier automata au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lgbarnecraft/pseuds/Lgbarnecraft
Summary: A 100+ Drabble/Oneshot challenge for Lilith. Stories will cover both the main plot of the fates games as well as AU possibilitiesLatest: VII-Eternity





	1. I-Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith introduces herself to her new coworkers, and ends up introducing herself to a family instead.

I-Introductions

Their reactions are unexpectedly genuine, Lilith thinks. What she had expected was for them to carry on like nothing had happened. She didn't expect such warm welcomes, alongside a few cold ones. 

When Lilith had introduced herself to sir Gunter, he was kind enough to allow her to stay at the Northern Fortress as a stablegirl. He was reluctant at first, however, but Lilith feels that their mutual desire to see Corrin break free from the guarded fortress was greater than the suspicions he held of her.

Then she had stepped forward to present herself to her fellow staff. The Fortress was guarded by many knights, but tended by only three people, two maids and a butler. 

The pink haired maid, Felicia, was ecstatic to have a new friend to work with. Lilith remembers Felicia rushing forward to shake her hand, only to fall over. She helped her up. Exchanging welcomes. 

Flora’s face was a neutral smile. Lilith saw a glint in the quiet teal-haired girl’s eyes, unsure what it really was, was it perhaps, an envy? A hint of nervousness? Flora was hesitant, but shook Lilith’s hand all the same. 

Jakob was where she really felt the drop in temperature. He refused to shake her hand, and he immediately argued with Gunter about the position. When Lilith protested, Jakob stormed off, but not before accusing her of possible treacheries. 

After that mess, Lilith was faced with greeting her new master. Corrin. Unbeknownst to all, her brother. She had expected the young prince to be raised punctual, not as invested in the fates of his retainers. But he was the biggest surprise at all. When he spoke to her, it was like she was being welcomed into a family. He didn't even mind when she slipped up with her titles and simply referred to him by name. The biggest twist was, rather than a formal handshake, Corrin held Lilith into a small, loose hug. 

It was going to be a big change, and it would be hard to forget exactly why she was here, but after such warm introductions, she was excited for her new life.


	2. II-Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith tries to explain what isn't explainable.

II-Complicated

“Er… It is rather, hm… Complicated.” Lilith states flatly, floating in front of Corrin. The two had spent time in the treehouse, after Lilith had rescued him and revealed herself as an astral dragon. 

Corrin had many questions, Lilith, sadly, had very few answers.

The draconic lord blinks with astonishment. “But, you've known this place for so long, haven't you? Why don't you know exactly how this plane exists? Are we in a real place? How did you teleport here?”

Lilith shakes her small snout. “What I know is… There are realms beyond our own. Points where time is warped and runs differently. The connections to them and the real world are hard to find. But they have been noted by mankind to exist. I believe some call them deeprealms… But aside from that broad description, nothing. I was given ownership of his place by a friend of mine, Moro.” Lilith recalls. Moro wanted nothing to do with Corrin’s Journey, but he had a soft spot for Lilith. “I don't understand the exact rules of these realms. Each one is different. But this one runs parallel to our own. Time moves slowly here. A week in this place is an hour in the time of the real world. I wouldn't spend too much time in here, you get disoriented, milord.” 

Corrin nods, looking out the window in pondering. “Thank you, Lilith. Though we may not understand it, this is a very helpful gift. I'm grateful!” He chirps. 

Lilith nods, and says goodbyes to Corrin for the “Night” (it was still nighttime in the real world, but here the sun was only just going down.)

That night, she can't sleep. There's many things she can't explain. It's all too complicated, not even Moro knows. But the things that scare her the most is what she knows, what she perfectly understands, and what she cannot say at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of lore for the Astral Plane/Deeprealms means I can do as I please with them. I would like to explore these possibilities later.


	3. III-Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has no way to physically recall her history, she goes along anyway.

III-Making History

Though she had to live a new life, with a false origin story, Lilith did her very best to keep record of her history. Whatever little she could do. 

And it was very little. 

When she'd escaped Valla, she took no belongings with her, except the clothes she wore always. Corrin had offered to knit her a new bonnet as a birthday gift, she declined. She even kept it on in her dragon form, though it would fall off of her head from time to time.

Speaking of her birthday, she listed it as April 22nd. That was the day she had arrived in Nohr. Lilith wasn't born at all, she existed out of Anankos’ will. He required a pawn, so here she was. She tried not to make a big fuss out of it, but Corrin would always rope himself and the other staff into getting her a gift. It was nice, but entirely unnecessary. 

Corrin would usually get her some sort of trinket.

Felicia would gift her new books. (Though, there was the one horrific time Felicia had cooked a special meal for Lilith.)

Flora would get her something nicer to wear, she always appreciated that, even if the times to wear something other than uniform were few and far between.

For a few years Jakob would get her the exact same teacup, Lilith would notice it go missing the night before, and it would appear giftwrapped later. Gunter berated him for this, and now she has a pretty sizable array of artful teacups from Jakob.

Gunter, as much of a father figure as he was, wasn't good at giving gifts. So he just offered some more spending money.

To this day, Lilith hasn't lost a single one of Corrin’s trinkets, she has read every book Felicia gave her at least three times, hasn't dared to throw out any dresses she received from Flora even when she's long grown out of them, still keeps Jakob’s teacups in a cupboard of the Astral Plane’s mess hall, and hasn't actually spent a dime of Gunter’s money. 

Lilith barely had any history before, so keeping heirlooms of her new history around would serve just as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 22nd is Earth Day, I think Lilith would be interested in the environment given that she constantly works to keep the Astral Plane from deteriorating. And she's never given an in game birthday. So I guess it falls to me.


	4. IV-Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their friendship was born out of an entirely futile rivalry, as well as a small revelation.

IV-Rivalry

Their friendship was born out of an entirely futile rivalry, as well as a small revelation.

The Northern Fortress was quiet in the mornings, Gunter wouldn't be training the knights for another hour, Felicia wouldn't be making any messes, Lilith and Jakob were the only ones up and at 'em. Lilith liked the morning sun, the mostly empty halls, doing simpler tasks than the rest of the day usually held. What she didn't care for was Jakob's obsession with critiquing her every action. 

"And WHY exactly does it matter the order I feed the animals, Jakob?" She huffs.

"Efficiency is everything. Some of the older horses take a longer time to feed, and require more. You should feed them first." The butler corrects. 

Lilith thinks about it for a moment. She comes to the conclusion that Jakob is a complete bastard and making up nonsense to belittle her. Thinking about it from a standpoint of time, the order simply does not matter, each of the animals would wake up and eat differently each day, right? She was seriously getting fed up. 

"Jakob, what is your angle? I've been here for months now, you don't have a reason to be suspicious of me..."

"I simply wish to better you, Lilith. I was the same, and our lord deserves only the best care in all aspects."

Lilith rolls her eyes, putting away her tools. "Well, I am doing my best. The truth is, you're just fanatical. Lord Corrin is more than satisfied with all of our hard work. In fact... I think he'd rather if we didn't dote on him so incessantly like you do." She states, walking past Jakob, who scoffs.

"I'm objectively doing a better job than you are, that is why he is so satisfied, Lilith."

"You're quite confident, thinking this whole Fortress is on your shoulders..."

"Is that a challenge?"

Lilith stops. Not a horrible idea... She believed Corrin was slightly off-put with Jakob's coddling. Maybe she could prove it. 

"Well..." Lilith turns around, smiling. "Lets both do our definitions of the very best, keep to ourselves, and at the end of the week, see who Corrin thinks did a better job." She proposes.

Jakob is quick to accept, and soon, the week was a war of sorts. Gone was the quiet morning sun and simpler tasks, but the halls were still empty. Jakob and Lilith began waking up much earlier than usual. 

The first two days were standard, aside from less sleep for the two. But the third day was when the treachery started. Lilith had entered the stables to a horrifying sight. Everything had already been done. A note on the door made it clear the perpetrator, Jakob. Lilith retaliated the following day, agreeing with Felicia to have the pink haired maid shadow Jakob's entire day. Effectively sabotaging everything he tried. Day five was filled with various tools on both sides going missing. By day six Gunter and Corrin had caught on and ordered them both to drop it, then were relieved of duties for the day in order to spend time together. (Read: forced to sit in the storage area and organize weapons, without hostility.)

The air between them was tangibly tense. They didn't speak to eachother for a few hours, until Jakob uttered a few words, that would change things immediately.

"You were right." 

Lilith looks up at him, still scowling.

"I was going too far with my criticism, and ended up dragging us both down a negative path..." He said.

Lilith ponders that for a second. The whole week was chaotic, and her eyes constantly burned from lack of sleep. None of this was worth it.

"I was wrong too, Jakob. I was just... I don't know, angry? I didn't get why you were so critical of me. You don't act that way around others, even Felicia mostly gets a pass. Jakob, why?" She asks. Her expression becomes one of concern, now.

Jakob sighs, putting a hefty crate of blades down. "I'm... Honestly not sure I know myself. You are an interesting one, and I really did want to help you. I was just selfish about how I was doing it..." He manages to meet Lilith's gaze. "I don't think I realized it until around two days ago. You do remind me of lord Corrin, in a very roundabout way." 

"...Please, care to elaborate?" Lilith's face goes slightly red, that was... Not something she expected to hear. Even if they were technically brother and sister, Lilith wasn't sure they had any true similarities. She can see Jakob thinking rather hard about this.

"Aside from subtly similar facial structure, you're both incredibly hard workers who I believe are in over their heads... Not to say you're incompetent, but I worry, I feel this need to assist you. I know you're a very long way from home, isolated here." He nods his head. "That's... All of how I feel on the matter." 

Lilith smiles, it was ironic how close he was edging to the truth. 

They agreed to continue criticizing eachother, but not to the extent of bickering. Lilith was happy to finally gain the salty Butler's trust... But his words were strange to her. He treated her differently... Lilith couldn't help but feel something was deeper than let on. But that was just a feeling. 

And so, their rivalry went on, but at the least they could enjoy the morning again.


	5. V-Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What they had was unbreakable, their relationship was of both duty and selfish indulgence.

She really tried her hardest those first months but Lilith ultimately couldn’t help but get selfishly wrapped up with Corrin’s various casual affairs within the isolated Northern Fortress. Sometimes the two of them were absolutely inseparable, and with good reason, Lilith wasn’t as adamant on being Corrin’s servant, though she tried to remain duty first, which meant Corrin could open up to her more. In other words, Corrin was desperate for company and Lilith was the only one perfectly happy to provide.

Their friendship kept Corrin happy, but was a constant phantom wound to Lilith.

“Alright, Lily, what’s the plan?” The slightly older boy asks with a grin that she swore could lift the spirits of the dead if given the chance. It was a cold afternoon mid winter, since the both of their chores had been completed, but the rest of his retainers were busy, Corrin gravitated straight to Lilith as usual. 

If there was proof needed of Corrin’s draconic heritage, his appetite was a good place to start. Lilith, as a dragon herself, would constantly make frequent pantry expeditions, these heists were supposed to be top secret until she was caught by Corrin one night who was after the same thing. So now, they pooled their efforts. 

“Felicia’s on kitchen duty tonight, so we’re going to need to stock up if we plan to skip dinner.” Though Lilith was younger, she came up with all the plans. Because hers usually turned out safest in avoiding trouble. “Since it’s gonna be her, staff will likely be watching, you know, in case anything burns down… So we need a distraction.”

“...” Corrin hums in thought. Lilith can see the gears turning in that head of his, for someone so isolated, he sure was clever. His eyes twitch and widen, and his smile grows. “No one can ignore a dissapearing ingredient.”

“Excellent idea, milord.”

“Lilith, no need to call me that, remember…?”

She remembers, Corrin had made her promise to just stay casual when they were alone and off duties. But something in her kept slipping up. Perhaps this was her way of denying her true desires.

In any case, the mission was a success. An entire case of cookies was skillfully lifted, though the capers were nearly caught by Gunter, when the inquisitive knight had questioned why a bag of flour was hidden in the stables, but they managed to smooth things over. 

They sit in the empty break room, Lilith had used some magic to start up the fireplace, and they hastily consumed the looted treats. They’d laugh about the incident, and past follies as well. Were anyone unknowing of their positions, they’d be mistaken for siblings…

“Lilith?”

“Yes, Corrin?” Lilith tilts her head up, wiping a crumb from her cheek.

“...” Corrin looks around them, confirming that they were, once again, alone. “Lilith, I’ve been meaning to ask a promise of you, for a long time…” His face looks grim, all of a sudden. Lilith nods.  
“Anything.”

“Make sure we stick together, and if it comes down to me and you, put yourself first, okay?” The prince takes her hands, looks into her eyes, he looks completely serious, Lilith doesn’t quite get what he’s after. “Jakob, Gunter, everyone here’s probably sworn some oath to give their lives for me, no matter what. I have a feeling that maybe… I could convince you to do otherwise.”

The first thing she wants to ask is why, and then how could she possibly do such a thing, but she remains silent, Corrin’s face holds a strange emotion, as if he’s been through this before. 

“...I promise to you, I’ll take care of myself.” 

Corrin's grin, exactly what she wished to see, comes right back out. He’s overjoyed, and soon they forget all about the dip in tone, distracted by happier thoughts. What they had was unbreakable, their relationship was of both duty and selfish indulgence. They both needed eachother, but at the end of the day might leave eachother.

Lilith knows she can’t possibly keep that promise, but seeing the smile was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back to finish what I started  
> A bit of a look into the relationship between Lilith and Corrin. I’ll try to finish up more of these in a better timeframe now that I’m not super busy.


	6. Bonus Prompt I-Bird’s The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith feels offended at a certain assumption concerning her dragon form.

In this moment, insult was added to injury.

Getting herself to this point had taken its toll on dear Lilith. First, she had to escape Valla, which would’ve been infeasible were it not for help from an unlikely ally named Moro, then she had to trek all the way through Nohr, get a job as a maid at a big castle, overhear that the person she’s searching for is in another building, another journey, all for the dragon to injure herself on the way in.

That’s the injury part, the insult was something quite petty, Lilith realizes.

She’d decided to transform into her draconic form, which would make it easier to gain entry to the fort, but it seems an archer stationed on the wall decided to use her as target practice. The arrow had only pierced her tail, nothing fatal, but it had ruined her flight.

“Leo, did that retainer of yours shoot this bird down!?” A young voice asks, causing Lilith to open her eyelids a tiny a bit. 

There’s a boy looking to be around her age with messy white hair, an older woman with long purple locks, and a boy with blonde hair carrying a strange book. 

“Niles isn’t even here, Corrin.” The blonde responds, “I’m already keeping it alive.” 

Lilith then realizes she’s being pinned down by vines, but they seem to hold a soothing effect on her. 

“Oh, now this won’t do… Hunting wonderful and harmless avians for sport, why, seeing you like this compels me to find the perpetrator!” The purple haired lady says to Corrin.

This magic seems to slowly heal her, Lilith can think straight again. One of the boys before her was Corrin, her brother, she was in the right place, she’d jump for joy if she wasn’t injured and tied down, and had human legs… 

Then, it dawns on her. 

‘Why are they all so calm about this? It’s not like they’ve seen any true dragons before… You’d think they’d be a bit more cautious…’ She pondered.

“Leo, you’re smart right? What kind of bird is this?” Corrin asks.

Lilith would scoff were it possible. ‘A Bird?!’

“Not any I’ve seen… Maybe it’s some strange Hoshidan breed, they’ve got some weird animals, like horses with wings and such.” Leo replies. 

The vines retract back into the earth, Lilith is able to look directly at Corrin.

She’s decided that he’s family, and she loves him as such, but that Corrin is also naïve.

“Leo, it’s scowling at me, did you use your tome right…?”

After a whole day of treatment, Lilith was released back into “the wild” by Corrin and his “siblings.” (He’d apparently been fully adopted by Nohr. Another insulting factor.)

She returned to the Astral Plane to find Moro sitting at his usual table, sipping tea, looking smug as always. She floats down to the chair across from him, and lets out a heavy sigh.

“So,” He begins, “You found him?”

“Mhm.”

“Not the hero you were expecting?”

“Not really, but that’s fine…”

An air of silence for what feels like eternity forms between the two.

“...You know,” Moro puts down his teacup. “I thought about it at first, but that form of yours really looks more like a bird than a dragon.”

“I’m going to bed...” Lilith pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some humor. Only you can stop dragonshaming.
> 
> Also Moro's here. Yay...
> 
> I’ll characterize him further later if I have the chance but he’s sort of like a casual god. He's given Lilith access to Astral power in exchange for finding a way to take down Anankos, which she thinks could be Corrin. Think of it like a business partnership.
> 
> Oh yeah, you might also be wondering why is Leo suddenly a healer. The answer is, he’s not. Dumb headcanon time. Plants give off oxygen, so he can use Brynhildr to pump magic air into people and keep them alive longer. It’s not a cure all like healing though.


	7. VI-Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22A becomes much too attached to her comrade, 6D.  
> Alt. Title: The NieR:Automata AU seriously nobody asked for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Nier Automata
> 
> Corrin is designated as YoRHa Unit 6D(ragon)  
> Lilith is designated as YoRHa Unit 22A(stral)
> 
> That’s really all you’ll need to know for this AU, since this Drabble doesn’t feature any other characters or plots I won’t need to elaborate on the state of Nohr/Hoshido or how anything else pieces in. If you’ve never played Automata, the basic premise is that there’s a war between androids created by humans and machine lifeforms created by aliens. YoRHa is a special force made by humans to finally turn the tide of the war. And no, other than that basic premise, there aren’t many spoilers.
> 
> I think I’ve talked long enough, enjoy.

This mission sure was taking its sweet time, the both of them thought. They barely gave anymore thought as to what their original objective entailed. When they would complete one, another would show itself. 

6D was happy to be spending more time on earth, D series units were usually kept hidden, as an intelligence precaution. YoRHa had to keep some surprises from the machines after all. 22A would watch as each individual blade of grass would pique 6D’ interest a little bit, and every change of scenery would make the combat unit ecstatic. 

22A had the job of any A series unit, base building, as such she has seen much more of earth, which usually bored her. But she enjoyed it much more with a partner along for the ride.

Soon she found herself enjoying it perhaps too much for her own good.

YoRHa’s policy restricted shows of emotion towards other units, after all each and every one of them could die. Not that it was an issue, a quick data retrieval could revive any unit. They might not be exactly the same, but this was a war they were fighting here, it shouldn’t matter. But soon enough after their descent, it does.

22A remembers the exact moment her predicament begins. Downtime being spent in an old castle, previously occupied by hostile machines. It still was, but they weren’t strong enough to pose any threat, they knew going up against 6D’s might was certain death, so the units were left alone in the massive library. 

The white haired android scanned through yet another thick tome, androids could read miles a minute, 6D had cleared a few old world fable books already while 22A had built a platform higher, to reach the top floors that were previously inaccessible. She descends with a few more volumes in her hands. 

“Here, these mention legendary weapons of some kind, from the old world. I read one of them, I should find time to forge one of these…” She says quietly. Holding them forward.

“...Hm?” 6D looks up, nodding in acknowledgement. “Put those in the pile with the rest… I’ll get right to it after this one!” He chirps, diving right back in. 22A watches him, chuckling. She was far more reserved than he was, after all, she was much more attached to her duty. 

She liked his company and care, it’s something she’s never had. 

6D ended up keeping that book, sharing sections of it with his comrade whenever they were bored. It depicted a war between two nations, and a draconic royal human caught in the middle of both sides, they side with neither, opting instead to form a group with his close allies. Eventually finding out about a bigger conspiracy that caused the war in the first place, uniting both parties involved, and defeating the true enemy. It was a rather exciting story, definitely inspiring to the curious 6D.

“Hey, u-uh… 22?” He stutters, “I got to thinking.”

“Let’s hear it.” 22A hums, She liked hearing 6D’s thoughts, especially during boring supply jobs like today. 

“Let’s give each other names.” He whispers, tentatively, as if someone was listening in. As far as they both knew it was just them and the endless sands of the desert. 22A understands the suspicion, command would take bi-hourly data samples of 6D to help make improvements, and the request was bordering the emotion prohibition rules. “Just during downtime, of course. It’s no big deal, but if we’re going to be partners, it might be nice.”

“I guess it’s fine, not like we’re acting completely unprofessional…” 22A smiles, finishing her hair braid that had come undone during a skirmish, “All those books gave you some ideas, huh? Kinda weird to give us human names, but sounds fun.” Everything became more fun with 6D, she realizes. She briefly asks herself why, but gets no answer and brushes it off.

“Well… I was thinking about the two dragons in that legend. Corrin and Lilith, they were a pretty good team, too.” He says. “Those could be our names!”

“Hm…” 22 blinks. Stopping and looking up at the sky. “Yeah, I remember, Lilith was Corrin’s rescuer, and eventually a friend. Though… I certainly don’t remember rescuing you. Doesn’t the book say she disappears after Corrin takes the throne?” 

“Yeah, wonder what the point of that was… Whatever, nice names right?” 6D, or Corrin, said to 22A, or, Lilith. 

It’s awkward at first, calling him that, but soon it’s all she calls him by. Her operator gets consistently confused at who “Corrin” is and she has to correct herself. The pair laughs it off. Of course, she eventually gets used to calling him 6D during critical missions.

She also figures out how much she hates 6D, and how much she loves Corrin. Corrin was the incredible friend that somehow teaches her more about the earth than all her time spent stationed on it alone has, while 6D was just a pawn to be made into something perfect. Lilith didn’t want perfect, she wanted Corrin, she resigned herself to burning that desire as fuel to fight the war, should it end, she could have Corrin to herself.

It should’ve stopped there, really, it should’ve. It didn’t.

They’d heard it before, the oft demented ramblings of the machines, saying words of intense desire for companions, lovers, family… Calling each other by strange names, trying hard to emulate human mannerisms, things that had apparently brought the humans happiness. Lilith had laughed about it before. Now she realized why they wanted so badly, why they emulated these desires above all else, why they would die for it.

She didn’t want 6D, the force of destruction to liberate the earth for mankind, she wanted Corrin, she wanted a brother. Who would keep her company like nobody else did. They were created as part of the same program… Weren’t they family, like that?  
That became her obsession, treating Corrin like family whenever she could. Never leaving his side, even when he would return to the Bunker to receive upgrades. 

“...Are you feeling okay, 22- Lilith…?” Corrin sighs, Lilith had suddenly grasped his arm before he could exit the sewer tunnel leading to the ruined city’s flooded district. She says nothing for a long time, thinking, the inside of this tunnel was blocking communication signals. She could tell him, tell him to stay here, tell him how much she wants to ditch the designations entirely, tell him how badly she wants to desert YoRHa and keep him with her forever. 

“I’m fine… Y-you were about to trip over that pipe, Corrin.”

“Thanks, Lilith.”

Lilith wondered if Corrin even wanted the same thing. Was the name he bestowed her with any more but a fun indulgence to him? Did it matter? She realizes something must be wrong with all of these thoughts, but she can’t stop having them and she can’t stop loving them. 

Corrin soon goes in for maintenance and another upgrade. Lilith, however, was dismayed to find command was prohibiting her from seeing it, or the contents of the upgrade. She sits outside the door, childishly waiting for him. When he does emerge, she’s of course excited to see him. 

“Cor- 6D! Ahem… Ready to get started again?” She asks, almost slipping up. 

“Yeah, they just retooled my flight functions, took awhile huh? They must’ve been lazing about somewhat.” He chirps. He smiles. It’s him...

“Okay… Well, as usual you’ll need a few hours of rest before we get back out there. I’ll be waiting…” Lilith looks around, they’re alone. “See you then, Corrin.” Corrin… doesn’t respond. He just keeps walking. “Corrin?” She calls out again. He does turn around.

“Hm?” He gives Lilith a look of obliviousness. “What’re you on about, 22?”

“...That’s you, we’re alone now. I can call you that.” Her expression flattens when Corrin’s own only looks to be more confused.

“Really? Uh… Why?” He asks.

“I mean… That’s the names you gave us, I’m Lilith, you’re Corrin. Nobody’s around, it’s okay.” She laughs, innocently, maybe there was still hope, this was the Bunker after all. Maybe he was just being cautious.

“I gave us names…?”

“...Yeah, you did!” Lilith says, her voice is frustrated now. “You based them off a book. They’re two dragons who team up to unite kingdoms? Otherworldly forces? You should still have it on you!” Her voice pleads, she never expected something like this.

Corrin spaces out for a moment. His face spells what she was afraid of. Bewilderment mixed with a pinch of anger. 

“I don’t have any books in my inventory, just our weapons and supplies… Perhaps you’re dragging a joke out far past its comedic value?” He smiles again. That smile stabs into Lilith, it’s not Corrin’s smile, it’s 6D’s smile. She hated 6D. “Maybe you can tell me more later, 22, I have to get some shuteye for my systems… Meet me in the hangar as usual, okay?” He says, walking off. Leaving her lost within enraged thoughts and hopelessly alone.

What was she supposed to do now? YoRHa must have noticed it somehow, maybe they’d simply erased the book, it didn’t matter. This project had stolen her only family away from her. It would likely be tough to teach him how things were before. 

She wanted to tear the Bunker, and YoRHa itself, to pieces. That wouldn’t be possible. She’s not a combat oriented android, though, she has a sword. That’s when Lilith realizes.

She hasn’t backed up her data in awhile. Not since before descending to earth with Corrin, known then as 6D for the first time.  
If she couldn’t be his sister, she could at least put herself on par with him, return herself to being 22A. All she needs is an excuse to be backed up.

She takes her sword, it’s a beautiful rapier, custom made, almost a shame that one of the only times it would see use was to be plunged into the heart of its own master...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this really self indulgent AU but man I love Nier, the original and Automata. Sadly I’ve never given the Drakengard series the time of day outside of Nier. 
> 
> I mention that A series units deal with base building, I thought that made some sense due to how Lilith is a part of the castle building functionality in Fates. A series units can manipulate materials into buildings.
> 
> D series units are skilled sword wielders and can transform into more defensive forms that fly, this form looks similar to that of a dragon.
> 
> That’s really all I got for this AU. I don’t know why I got this idea from seeing the prompt “Obsession” but here you go. As long as it fits, right? 
> 
> I do realize this is a lot longer than a Drabble. I’ve changed the work description to match this, some of these will be oneshots depending on how much I write.


	8. VII - Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin comes across a terrifying revelation, and only trusts Lilith to know what it is.

Lilith has only seen Corrin cry three times, once as a child when he’d injured himself trying to climb a tall tree, once more at the death of his mother, and then there was today. Only months as the king of Valla, and a highly successful one at that, and Corrin was sobbing as if his years of hard work leading to this triumph meant nothing. That was, as Lilith learned, exactly how he felt.

“...” He doesn’t say anything for what feels like weeks, neither does she, Lilith has learned not to push him to speak when saddened. Eventually, her presence is enough to calm him into speaking his troubles outright: “They’re all going to die…” He whispers. It seems Corrin had inherited more from Hoshido than originally believed. He was now seeing visions of the future, very vividly, they weren’t visions of war thankfully, it was a rather personal predicament. Corrin has received a vision that he would be the last alive of all the friends and comrades he’d made in his journey, far into the future. 

Lilith gives him a moment to explain, sitting next to him on the bed of his quarters. “What could cause such an event? Are you certain you weren’t merely dreaming?” She asks him, sliding her arm around his shoulder to comfort, or attempt to. “Milord…”

He gives a frustrated huff. “Don’t… don’t call me that! It’s been years and we’ve been over this…” She’s startled when he raises his voice, but he calms himself immediately out of apology. “Now more than ever, we are equals… I was in disbelief as well, but in my vision, I saw myself, I was older, much older, Valla looked much different than it did now, very prosperous. It… was as if hundreds of years had gone by…” He finally lifts his head to show his tear stained eyes, if one were to look at him like this without knowing his pain, they’d believe it shameful. “That’s because… They had gone by. I did some research… Dragons like us? With purer blood that allows us to transform? We live so much longer than others. Eventually our aging will halt and… We just watch as everything fades.” Corrin chokes out those last words before burying his face again. “Maybe the other royals will live half as long as we, but… Part of me doesn’t want to be a dragon anymore, if this blood means I have to be the last, I don’t want it!”

He was absolutely correct, no arguing it. They spend another long silence, Lilith spills some tears alongside him. It’s not until the evening that they speak anything concrete again. 

“You’re likely the only one who’s with me for eternity, and I’m so glad that it’s you…” He breathes, hugging one of his greatest friends close.

Lilith holds him equally as close, but knows deep in her heart how grim this reality will become for them both. Part that they’ll have to say goodbye to nearly everyone they knew in life, and part because she felt she didn’t deserve to sharesuch a fate with Corrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all angst, them's the breaks usually.


End file.
